


Samantha In The Lion's Den

by tielan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she's being thrown to the lions, she'd at least like to have a good idea of who's going to tear her apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samantha In The Lion's Den

“Carter?”

She doesn’t glance up from the files spread out across the table. “The coffee pot’s empty.” He won’t fill it, but she always figures it’s worth a try.

“It’s 0200 hours, Carter.”

“I’m just reading up--”

“You’ve been reading up for the last...six hours.” The pause is while he checks the watch that always seems to sit on his wrist. “Don’t you think it might be time to come to bed?”

Now Sam looks up from the personnel and mission files spread out across the table, as Jack takes the seat opposite and pulls over the nearest file. He flips through it. “Atlantis.”

“If I’m being thrown to the lions, I figure I should at least know who’s going to be eating me.” It’s not as much of a joke as she’d like.

Closing the file, he rests his hands on top of it. “Isn’t it _Daniel_ and the lions?”

Sam’s mouth quirked. “Daniel hasn’t been assigned to Atlantis as the base’s new commander.”

“Daniel wouldn’t be able to keep Sheppard in line,” Jack leans back in his chair. “You’ll be fine, Carter.”

She thinks that it’s fine for him: he’s not the one taking over in Atlantis. And he wasn’t there when Landry took over the SGC. There was a reason Teal’c went back to his people and Sam took up a role in Area 52 after Jack accepted the position as head of Homeworld Security.

Somehow, Sam can’t see Sheppard, McKay, Teyla, or Ronon leaving Atlantis just to let her settle in.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” she murmurs, then watches as he comes around the table and kisses her on the top of her head.

“They’re not all bad in Atlantis.”

She wishes she could be as assured as he is about that, but they’re different personalities, with different styles of command. And she’s new to this, while he had experience in field command long before he came to the Stargate project. There’s a significant difference.

Plus, considering he sent McKay to Siberia for being annoying, and took Sheppard out of Antarctica, Jack has an advantage when it comes to dealing with those two. And Sam has a feeling that, out of the whole Atlantis expedition, those two are going to cause her the most trouble.

“If you say so, sir.”

“I says so,” he says. “And it’s Jack.”

Her mouth curves. “Sorry, sir.”

“So...” His huff is a breath of air over the top of her head. “Guess I’ll make that coffee, then?”

Sam tilts her head back and brushes his jaw affectionately with her nose. “No,” she murmurs. “I’ll come to bed.”

When he straightens up and heads for the kitchen, Sam frowns. That wasn’t the reaction she was expecting. “Jack?”

“If you’re coming to bed, then _I’m_ going to need the coffee.”

Sam laughs.

Jack doesn’t get the coffee after all.


End file.
